un Amour empoisonné
by Lilli Rose
Summary: Que faire quand on est malade, que son médecin s'appelle House et que la vie que vous menez n'est pas celle dont vous rêvez, mais une sorte de cauchemar dû à un amour trop passionné? Oui, que faire? nul comme résumé. UA.


La moto orange, noire et blanche se gara à sa place habituelle : la place la plus proche de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Puis le propriétaire, clopin-clopant, se rendit dans son bureau où l'attendait son équipe. Mais c'était sans compter…

House !

L'homme continua jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais la jeune (pas si jeune) femme nommée Cuddy le rattrapa.

Vous êtes en retard.

Panne de réveil. Ça vous va comme excuse ?

… Des patients vous attendent en salle d'examen n°1.

Mes larbins…

Sont déjà mis à contribution. House, ça fait deux semaines que vous n'avez pas eut de patients, par contre la salle d'attente ne désemplie pas.

Oh ! vous avez une explication à cet étrange phénomène ?

Oui. Un médecin passe ses journées à se tourner les pouces en attendant désespérément qu'un patient digne d'intérêt daigne enfin se présenter. Allez-y.

Le dénommé House, râlant et bougonnant, se dirigea vers la salle d'examen n°1. Il entra et annonça et annonça de but en blanc :

Je suis le docteur House. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous déballer mon cv, sachez quand même que j'en suis fier, et de prendre un simple rhume. Des questions ? Si c'est ça, alors dégagez !

Un ange passa.

Ok ! alors j'en déduis que ce n'est pas un rhume et que c'est plus grave.

Il prit le dossier et le feuilleta.

Edward Elric.

Il regarda l'homme près du jeune garçon.

Vous êtes sont père ?

Oui.

Excusez-moi pour cette question quelque peu personnelle mais il a mal aux fesses ?

… ?

Je dis juste ça comme ça. Il a mal où ?

A la gorge.

Il approcha ses mains de la gorge du jeune garçon, qui s'éloigna vivement. Le médecin resta en arrêt devant la réaction du blond.

Euh…Je peux ?

Il recommença et cette fois, le malade ne bougea pas mais il se crispa légèrement sous les doigts de l'homme.

Ganglions enflés. J'ai dis que je ne prenais pas les rhumes !

Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure.

Mon cher Monsieur, sachez que les rhumes peuvent durer un certain temps.

Ça vous prend quoi de l'examiner deux minutes à part deux minutes ?

House regarda sa montre.

Je vais louper le début de mon feuilleton…Ouvres les yeux.

Le docteur se plongea dans les deux orbes dorés du jeune garçon puis écouta ses poumons.

Ouh ! ça grésille ! tousse.

Le jeune garçon obéit et toussa.

Toux grasse. Désagréable. Quand tu es couché c'est pareil ?

Non, c'est pire. Il n'arrive plus à respirer.

Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse. Tu t'essouffles vite quand tu fais du sport ?

Oui.

Autre chose ?

J'ai mal à la poitrine.

C'est rien.

…

C'est la puberté.

… ?

Les seins qui poussent.

…

Enlève ton t-shirt.

…

Aller !

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter. House lui tâta la poitrine.

Hum…rien de bien grave…côtes cassées.

Des côtes cassées ?

Des côtes cassées ! répliqua l'homme, ironique et sarcastique.

House s'arrêta. Il passa sa main devant les yeux du jeune patient. Hohenheim s'approcha.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il a une absence…

Le jeune garçon sursauta et regarda les deux hommes, surpris.

Fatigué ?

…oui.

Alors quelques antibiotiques même si c'est pas automatique histoire de rassurer ton père, et du repos. Aller, au revoir.

Le blond se leva avec une difficulté évidente et sorti de la pièce à la suite de son père. Avant de partir, il lança un étrange regard à House, qui se troubla l'espace d'un instant, puis le remercia avant de partir. Le docteur resta un instant seul avant de sortir à son tour et d'observer le jeune garçon.

House ! les patients attendent !

Chut ! vous ne voyez rien de particulier ?

Cuddy resta un instant silencieuse, tout en observant autour d'elle.

Non, je ne vois rien.

Mais si ! Dans sa démarche ! y'a rien qui vous choque ?

Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

De mon patient, là !

Vous avez soigné un patient ?

… Oui et alors ?

C'est étonnant de votre part.

Là n'est pas le débat.

Je ne vois rien de choquant dans sa démarche, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

House ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, observant le jeune garçon.

Ed ? Ed, ça va ? demanda Hohenheim.

…

Ed ?

Le père se retourna vers son fils qui émit un léger glapissement avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Oh mince alors ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dis ?!

J'étais pas sûr…

Venez nous aider au lieu de parler !

Il n'a rien, il s'est juste évanoui. Ce gosse est fatigué c'est normal que son corps demande un peu de repos. A moins que « le petit garçon ne fasse un caprice à son pôpa ! » fit House, imitant la voix de Cuddy de façon cinglante.

… Vous avez fini ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Rien qui n'oblige à prévenir le président ni le groupe d'intervention pour les menaces biologiques, ni le FBI et encore moins la petite vieille d'à côté.

Cuddy lui lança un regard mauvais.

Relax max, c'est juste une bronchite.

S'il vous plait ?

Les deux médecins se tournèrent vers le père qui les avait interpelés. Celui-ci s'était agenouillé près de son fils qui commençait à être pris de violentes convulsions. L'homme murmura quelque chose à son fils avant de se retourner vers eux, affolé.

S'il vous plait, aidez nous. Faites quelque chose !

Alors ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda House à ses trois infirmiers qui étudiaient le dossier qu'il leur avait lancé.

Une bronchite ne provoque pas de convulsions, fit remarquer Foreman.

Ce n'est pas une bronchite mais une pneumonie, annonça Chase. C'est une pneumonie. Les radios des poumons sont formelles, les bronches sont encombrées.

Alors donnez-lui un traitement et laissez-le rentrer chez lui.

Et les convulsions ?

Fatigue et fièvre. Vous avez une autre théorie ?

Neurologique, fit Foreman.

Non, je ne pense pas. Laissez-le sortir.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune garçon attendait à l'accueil, son père signant une décharge de sortie.

C'est n'importe quoi…, soupira Foreman.

Et on peut rien faire. Quelqu'un a demandé à Cuddy ? rajouta Cameron.

Oui, j'y suis allé, répondit Foreman. Elle m'a dit de le surveiller mais comme e patient n'a plus eut aucun symptôme, elle a bien été obligé de croire qu'il avait raison. Il a plus de poids que nous et c'est extrêmement rare qu'il prenne les mauvaises décisions.

La seule chose que l'on espérer, c'est qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau ou que de nouveaux symptômes apparaissent, même si j'ai envie de croire que House a bel et bien raison, continua Chase

Arrête Chase. T'as bien vu, il a même pas été foutu de reconnaitre une pneumonie, renchérit Foreman.

…

Chase ?

Regardez. En fait, il va peut-être revenir plus vite que prévu.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Cameron.

Il n'a pas l'air stable.

Il est épuisé, c'est normal qu'il…

Tu soutiens House ? l'interrompit Chase.

Non ! se défendit Cameron.

T'étais la première à dire que c'était de la folie de le laisser sortir, rajouta Foreman.

Cameron ne dit rien, trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

Préparez- vous à intervenir, il va s'évanouir, fit Foreman.

Hohenheim signa enfin le papier de sortie, les trois compères les observant toujours même lorsque Cuddy se pointa devant eux.

Bougez-vous. Accident de train, on a besoin d'un maximum d'infirmiers. Dépêchez-vous !

Les trois s'apprêtèrent à la suivre, quand Cameron se décida à jeter un dernier coup d'œil au jeune garçon. Elle attrapa le bras de Chase.

Regarde !

Il se retourna vers le blond. Il semblait à nouveau absent, son père l'appelant, et ses mains lui caressant le visage pour le ramener à lui. Chase jeta un drôle de regard à Cameron. Cuddy les interpela.

Vas-y, je m'en occupe, fit Cameron.

Chase parti rejoindre les deux autres tandis que la jeune femme s'approcha du jeune garçon et de son père.

Monsieur ? tout va bien ?

Je ne sais pas, il ne réagit plus.

Cameron se plaça devant le blond au regard vitreux. Elle sorti une petite lampe qu'elle passa devant les yeux d'Edward afin de les examiner. Le patient sursauta.

Ça va ? demanda Cameron.

Ed…commença Hohenheim.

Tout va bien ? continua la jeune femme.

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête.

Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Cameron.

Le blond refusa gentiment. Mais, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, le jeune garçon s'effondra pour la seconde fois, du sang s'écoulant par son nez et sa bouche et se remettant à convulser. Cameron se précipita vers le blond, cria à une infirmière de prévenir le docteur House et immobilisa le jeune garçon au sol. Le dit docteur arriva cinq minutes plus tard, alors que le blond se calmait peu à peu, de temps en temps agité de soubresauts et de frissons.

Cameron, vous savez que vous me dérangez dans ma série ? Comment ferais-je pour savoir si le bellâtre qui ressemble à Chase va coucher avec Gisèle même s'il sort avec Jennifer ?

Cameron le regarda d'un air exaspéré déblatérer ses habituelles conneries.

Le jeune garçon, Edward Elric…

…J'ai pas la mémoire des noms…

Pneumonie.

…Ah oui ! Le concurrent de Chase ! Et bah quoi ? Il va porter plainte parce que je lui ai mis la main aux fesses ?

Venez m'aider au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Un lit s'il vous plait !

Ce fut la croix et la bannière pour trouver un lit. Une fois le lit trouvé ce fut le jeune garçon qui refusa de s'allonger. House le menaça à plusieurs reprises de lui enlever le lit, en vain. House commençait à s'impatienter quand Hohenheim s'énerva enfin.

Ed, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu t'allonges et tu arrêtes d'emmerder le monde. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal…

Le blond s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit, pris de vertige.

Par contre, tu vas rester ici. T'as été un vilain garçon, alors t'as pas de chambre.

Pourquoi n'aurait –il pas le droit à une chambre ?

Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place. Il n'a pas besoin de gros soins pour le moment. Bon…vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour le moment…pourquoi on me refile des cas inintéressant, murmura t-il à lui-même ( ça commence toujours comme ça la schizophrénie ).

Le docteur Cuddy nous attend…

Vous mais pas moi… Bye.

…

Roh ça va. N'hésitez pas à appeler mes larbins au moindre problème.

Les quatre médecins partirent, laissant le père avec le fils dans le couloir, avec des blessés qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

Cameron revint les voir une heure plus tard.

Comment va-t-il ?

Pas très bien. Il dort mais je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le front du garçon.

Effectivement, il en a. vous avez remarqué depuis combien de temps ?

Non. Je suis allé aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu, il semblait transpirer. Il gémissait un peu mais je me suis dis que c'était sûrement sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir.

La jeune femme prit la température du jeune garçon. 38.7.

Je vais lui donner un truc pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Je vous demanderai de surveiller tous les quarts d'heure qu'elle ne monte pas. Le thermomètre est ici.

Elle le posa près de lui.

Edward, tu as mal à la poitrine ?

Le jeune garçon hocha brièvement la tête, une main sur sa poitrine. Cameron ouvrit son dossier, le parcourut quelques minutes, puis annonça au garçon que ce n'était rien, seulement ses côtes cassées qui le faisaient souffrir.

Ce n'est pas osseux, murmura t-il à la grande surprise de Cameron.

Comment le sais-tu ?

J'ai déjà eut des côtes cassées, je sais quelle genre de douleur c'est.

…Je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse une radio.

La jeune femme repartie rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Foreman plâtrait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, Chase faisait une piqûre à une vieille dame qui lui faisait les yeux doux et House traumatisait la totalité des patients qui lui passaient sous la main _ c'est-à-dire, heureusement, très peu.

Cameron ?! Vous séchez le travail maintenant ? je vous croyais sérieuse pourtant.

Je suis retournée voir le jeune garçon qui souffre d'une pneumonie, d'absences, de convulsions, d'hémorragies et maintenant de fièvre.

C'est la pneumonie.

Pardon ? fit-elle à House

La fièvre. C'est la pneumonie. D'ailleurs, je vois pas de qui vous parlez. J'ai pas la mémoire des pathologies, moi !

Je parlais d'Edward.

Ah ! Le concurrent…..

De Chase, on sait, soupira Foreman.

Son cas m'intéresse pas, bouda House.

Il a mal à la poitrine !

Ses côtes cassées.

Il dit que ce n'est pas osseux.

Il est médecin ?

…il a quinze ans.

Et demi. Et alors ?

…Il a déjà eut des côtes cassées. Il a dit que ce n'était pas la même douleur.

Alors c'est sa pneumonie. Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ?

Il a craché du sang. Il fait peut-être une hémorragie.

Alors, allez perdre votre temps à faire votre radio au lieu de rester à pleurnicher dans mes pattes.

Il sorti une boîte de comprimés, l'ouvrit et en avala un. Puis, il s'éloigna avec un dernier regard à Cameron.

Chase, Foreman, accompagnez-la.

Les trois médecins retournèrent voir le jeune patient, dont la fièvre avait légèrement descendu, et l'emmenèrent faire une radio. L'attente fut extrêmement longue pour les quatre sans compter que l'état du jeune garçon se dégradait peu à peu. Sa respiration devint rauque, sifflante et sa chaque bouffée d'air devenait une torture.

Tu es en quelle classe ? demanda Foreman, assis à ses côtés afin de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Je ne vais pas en cours. C'est mon père qui s'occupe de mon éducation avec des amis à lui qui sont mes profs particuliers.

Pourquoi ? demanda à son tour Cameron après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec ses deux collègues.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Si lui-même savait…

Je crois qu'il n'aime pas que je sorte. Il est super protecteur. Il l'est tellement que parfois ça devient soûlant. A cause de ça, je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne connais même pas la ville et j'ignore si un jour je pourrais enfin voir une salle de classe, sentir l'odeur de la craie ou même parler avec des gens de mon âge ou qui n'ont rien avoir avec mon père.

Le jeune garçon se mit soudainement à tousser et commença à se sentir oppressé.

Ed ? tout va bien ? demanda Chase qui s'était levé.

Le blond ne releva pas. Il continuait à éprouver de très grosses difficultés à respirer.

Il n'arrive plus à respirer ! fit remarquer inutilement Chase.

Calme-toi, Ed. Calme-toi !

Foreman releva le jeune garçon en position assis et lui assena une bonne claque dans le dos. Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent bizarrement mais il n'en eut cure. Pour cause, l'adolescent s'était remis à tousser et il s'arrêta peu de temps après, à bout de souffle.

Ed, tu as du sang qui coule…, fit remarquer Cameron.

Le patient s'essuya le menton, où coulait un mince filet de sang.

Ed, montre ta main.

Le jeune garçon tendit sa main au neurologue d'où s'écoulait le sang qu'il avait essuyé. Le problème était qu'il y avait aussi…

Oh merde…

Foreman regarda ses deux collègues.

C'est du pus…

Alors ? demanda House à son équipe qui était de retour. Ces radios ?

Il a du liquide dans les bronches, sans aucun doute dû à la pneumonie, commença Chase.

Ça va Cameron ? Satisfaite des radios ou vous pensez encore que c'est une maladie mystérieuse ?

Il s'est mis à cracher du sang et du pus !

…C'est répugnant, ajouta House après une grimace.

C'est une preuve que le liquide qui lui obstrue les voies respiratoires n'est pas des glaires.

Alors, allez lui prélever ce liquide. Je parie cent dollars que c'est des glaires, sauf qu'on vaisseau à lâcher et s'est infecté…et puis tant qu'on y est, faites lui une prise de sang.

Pourquoi ? demanda Foreman, méfiant.

Je soupçonne notre « petit » ami d'avoir un gros manque de lymphocytes.

Vous soupçonnez une immunodéficience ?

Ouaip !

Mais il a quinze ans pourquoi le découvrir que maintenant ?

Il a quinze ans et demi. Son père a créé une bulle en l'empêchant de sortir. Alors, soit papa a ramené une saloperie, soit notre patient est un « petit » menteur et il est sorti en cachette, soit…ce n'est pas de naissance et c'est sa maladie qui lui boulotte ses défenses.

Maladies auto-immunes ?

Ouai. Allez ! Bougez-vous !

Les trois médecins retournèrent au chevet du jeune garçon, qui avait toujours d'énormes difficultés à respirer mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment, aucunes chambres ne se libérant. Ils lui expliquèrent le « programme » ainsi qu'à son père qui se trouvait à ses côtés. D'abord, ils devaient lui prélever du liquide qui le noyait peu à peu. « Ce sera douloureux mais nécessaire ». Puis, ils termineraient par une prise de sang et sûrement une ponction lombaire.

Ce fut très dur pour les trois médecins de s'occuper du jeune patient. Se trouvant dans le couloir, le blond devenait de centre des attentions et les autres gênaient leur travail en les bousculant. Ils réussirent finalement à lui glisser, laborieusement, le tuyau dans la gorge jusqu'aux poumons et observèrent le résultat sur leur écran.

Foreman, regarde.

…Yes ! j'ai gagné cent dollars.

Cameron lui lança un regard noir tandis que Chase enlevait doucement le tuyau de la gorge du malade.

C'est grave, hein ? demanda l'innocent « petit » blond. ( je l'entends gueuler d'ici ).

Tout dépend de ce que tu as. On va aspirer tout ça puis on va essayer de trouver qu'est ce qui te provoque cet afflux de sang.

Une côte cassée ?

Nous verrons bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera et tu pourras sortir d'ici quelques semaines.

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai une chance minime d'aller à l'école de Central…

Les deux autres le foudroyèrent du regard mais le jeune garçon esquissa son premier vrai sourire.

On évacue ?

Ça fait mal ?

Piqûre.

…

Un problème ? Demanda Cameron inquiète.

Non, c'est juste que je hais ça. ( quel doux euphémisme ).

Chase commença à aspirer lentement mais sûrement quand le blond se remit à convulser. Cameron et Foreman furent obliger de le maintenir au lit tandis que Chase enlevait l'aiguille et lui en plantait une autre dans le bras afin de calmer ses convulsions.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda House à ses « larbins ». Dispersez-vous ! gueula-t-il à l'adresse des curieux.

Il s'est mis à convulser.

Quel dommage….Foreman, ne serrez pas tant ses poignets.

Je ne lui serre pas si fort que ça…

Regardez…traces violettes….

…

Foreman regarda House.

Elles ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui…

Suivez-moi, dit simplement House.

Ils nous mentent !

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Les traces…

Vous n'êtes pas bien…

Vous avez une autre solution Cameron ?

Non mais…

Le gosse est victime de mauvais traitements…

Il n'a aucun bleu.

Cameron, y'a pas que la violence dans la vie.

Vous pensez que…

Les trois médecins regardèrent House un peu horrifiés.

Ouai. Pas de femme, gosse mignon et efféminé…y'a le grand méchant loup qui lui a sauté dessus. Ça explique d'ailleurs qu'il ait une pneumonie, le père ne voulait pas l'emmener chez le médecin. Allez faire cette prise de sang.

On dit rien ? s'insurgea Cameron.

Pour l'instant non. Il est en sécurité ici. Chase, surveillez quand même le père de temps en temps. J'irai lui poser deux ou trois questions tout à l'heure. Ah ! et n'oubliez pas la ponction. Mais ça c'est moi qui la ferais.

Ils se rendirent à nouveau près du jeune garçon qui commençait à se réveiller. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il finisse de se réveiller avant de continuer. Chase lui expliqua précisément ce que le docteur House allait lui faire. Le blond acquiesça doucement trop malade pour donner une réponse franche. Foreman lui précisa que l'opération risquait d'être douloureuse.

Il faudra que tu évites de tousser pendant que le docteur House te plantera l'aiguille dans le dos.

Sinon je risque d'être paralysé, c'est ça ? murmura le jeune garçon.

Oui. Tu t'intéresses à la médecine ? demanda Chase.

Oui. Ça m'intéresse un peu.

Tu veux être médecin ?

Non. Je voudrais être artiste. Sûrement violoncelliste.

Chase ne put rien rajouté que House déboula.

J'ai prévenu ton père, il va venir te tenir la main. Passez-moi cette aiguille.

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne dit rien lorsque son père s'installa près de lui mais il se dégagea lorsque celui-ci repoussa ses mèches de cheveux collés sur son front. House approcha l'aiguille du dos et posa sa main sur la hanche du jeune garçon afin qu'il ne bouge pas mais celui-ci sursauta brutalement et l'aiguille dérapa sur le dos du jeune garçon.

Bordel !! râla House. Mais tenez-le !

Il rapprocha doucement l'aiguille et la planta doucement dans la colonne du jeune patient. Le blond se crispa mais ne remua pas.

Son pouls augmente.

C'est parce qu'il a mal ! c'est norm…Tenez-le. Il va convulser !

House avait vu juste : le blondinet se mit à convulser. Cameron, Chase, Foreman et même Hohenheim le maintinrent au lit.

Enlevez l'aiguille !

J'ai presque fini !

C'est trop dangereux !

Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'il a ?! eh bah moi si ! Je suis curieux.

Vous allez le paralyser !

Soit je le paralyse et il vit ! Soit….Il marche mais il meurt parce qu'on ignore ce qu'il a !

…

House lui enleva l'aiguille et peu à peu le blond se calma, la respiration saccadée, douloureuse et rauque.

Bah voilà !! Y'a pas de quoi faire un drame !

…

On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a. Lymphocytes en baisse, pas de cancer ni d'infections. Qu'est-ce qui nous reste ?

On a un nouveau symptôme : terreur nocturne.

House goba une nouvelle pilule de vicodine, pris sa canne et sorti.

Où allez-vous ?

Posez deux ou trois questions au gosse.

Il n'est pas en état, répliqua Cameron.

M'en fout. C'est ça ou il crève.

Il se rendit au chevet de son patient.

Sortez, balança t-il à Hohenheim.

Mais…Je croyais qu'il avait besoin de repos.

C'est moi qui décide…

Il vous intéresse tout à coup…

….Bah ouai. Son cas est devenu beaucoup plus intéressant de puis peu. Sortez.

…

Je vais peut-être lui sauver la vie. Si on trouve pas, il va mourir. Cool comme programme. Lui qui voulait entrer dans une grande école.

Hohenheim sorti et House s'approcha du lit.

Y'a une chose que tu nous as pas dit. Tu ne serais pas sorti en cachette par hasard ?

Le blond fit non de la tête.

Pas de trucs illégaux ? c'est vrai qu'être enfermé à longueur de temps on à envie de planer.

Même réponse.

-…Est-ce que ton père….te touche ?

Une hésitation…puis le jeune garçon répondit négativement.

Petit menteur.

Je ne suis pas petit !

Oh que si !

House lui prit le poignet. Il lui expliqua que ces marques étaient dues au faite qu'il avait été attaché. « Comme à un lit, par exemple ». Il l'attacha mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le petit blond paniquait déjà. Il arrêta, attendit qu'il se calme puis souleva sa chemise de nuit.

Je me trompe ?

…

Il retira le masque du patient.

J'ai tord ?

Le blond ne dit rien.

Apparemment non, murmura House. Je préviens les services sociaux. Sauf que tu n'auras pas besoin de famille d'accueil. Tu vas mourir.

Encore aucune réaction. House ressorti et se dirigea vers Hohenheim.

Je vais prévenir les services sociaux.

Pourquoi ?!

Parce que vous avez abusé de lui !

Non !

Ce n'est pas une question ! alors soit vous vous taisez et il meure ou soit vous nous dîtes ce que vous avez foutu et on lui sauve la vie !

…

Votre fils est train de se noyer avec son propre sang, son système immunitaire est défaillant et s'il vit, il n'aura plus jamais une vie normale !

Vous êtes une ordure !

Et vous alors ?

Je l'aime !

…vous avez une façon bizarre de lui montrer.

…

Si vous l'aimez, sauvez- lui la vie.

Je l'ai drogué…

Drogué ?

Oui, mais son organisme a dû très mal réagir.

…Je vois…

Sans un regard, House s'éloigna et retourna dans son bureau.

_Deux mois plus tard._

Content de sortir Ed ? demanda Chase.

Et comment ?

Tu vas aller où maintenant ? se risqua Cameron.

…Chez une certaine Izumi. Je l'ai vue une fois…Elle a l'air sympathique mais faut pas l'embêter.

Et j'ai appris que tu avais réussi ton examen d'entrée, c'est vrai ?

Oui. Ça, mon père me l'avait caché…

…Tu te rappelles des gestes que tu dois faire chaque matin ?

Oui. Piqûre.

Et le soir ?

Médicaments. Et dès que je suis malade, surveiller ma fièvre. Si elle dépasse 38°c, je préviens quelqu'un.

Et ?

Je dois faire des prises de sang tous les mois pour vérifier que tout aille bien.

Et ? demanda House qui venait d'arriver, où plutôt qui passait par là, car House venir au revoir à un patient,…eh bah personne n'avait vu ça…ou c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'est tout, répondit le jeune garçon.

Tu es sûr ?

Ah non…Merci à vous tous.

…Je parlais pas de ça.

… ?

Interdiction de fumer et de boire, c'est clair ?

Oui ! répondit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

Vous vous inquiétez pour un patient, ricana Chase.

Non. C'est juste que je veux qu'il dégage et ne plus jamais le voir.

Il reparti. Les trois infirmiers accompagnèrent le jeune garçon à la sortie et là, ce fut une jeune femme brune qui l'aida à se relever et, après un dernier au revoir, elle ramena le blond chez elle, prêt à entamer une nouvelle vie.

Mais ceci viendra prochainement…

Ce one-shot est une sorte de prologue à une fic que je suis en train d'écrire ( enfin l'une d'elle ). Elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite tout simplement parce que je rentre dans une période très éprouvante et surtout très stressante. Eh oui je voulais bien sûr parler du bac blanc et autre oral à la noix. Qui a eut l'idée ( conne ) d'inventer non pas l'école ( je lui reproche rien à Charlemagne) mais les TPE. Et on se demande qui a eut l'idée (encore plus conne ) de prendre un sujet sur la SF alors que je n'arrive pas accrocher. Encore moins quand je dois parler de nucléaire alors que je suis en L. Bref, tout ça pour ne rien dire….


End file.
